


When the Winds Die Down

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, F/M, There is death, and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: All that remains are the shattered hearts of the living





	When the Winds Die Down

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags pls! Someone dies.
> 
> Not betad. Expect typos. This very well may not be your thing and I totally get it.

She isn't supposed to be here. 

These words echo in his brain as Scott parks his truck and races across the field to where Nancy's car lays. It's his fault she even ended up in this storm. He offers a plea, begs her to stay one more week. She's been away so long, and he misses her. Her family can wait, he tells her then. And she gives him a special grin and a kiss promising one more week with him.

Now they're here.

"Nancy!" he shouts into the wind. Her car has been lifted to the side, and he can see the front window has been smashed in.

Scott runs up and glances inside. He sees Nancy laying haphazardly across the seat, seat belt holding her from falling further. Scott grabs the door handle, but it refuses to budge. He tugs several more times before yelling back to Frosty who's rushing up to him. "Call 911 and get something that will open the door! I can't budge it."

Frosty nods and sprints back. Scott focuses on the car trying to bust in praying Nancy's okay. He can't see if she's breathing, and the fear nearly chokes him.

"Scott!" Frosty calls from behind him. Scott sees the crowbar and grabs it. He works on Nancy's car until he pops the door open. Scott's fingers reach check for a pulse. He doesn't feel one.

Panic courses through him, and he unlocks her seatbelt and takes her into his arms. Scott hoists her from the car and lays her across the ground. He feels moistness against his arm, and his heart clenches when he sees blood.

Scott's eyes sweep over body, and he sees a pool of blood seeping through her shirt. His hands knock away the fabric and finds a piece of debris buried in her chest.

"Oh, God, Nancy," Scott cries. His fingers slip to her neck, and this time he finds a very faint pulse. He’s almost relieved, but all of it will be for not if the emergency squad doesn't get here soon. 

"Grab the med kit!" Scott barks at whoever is nearby, and he desperately tries to stop the bleeding. "Come on, Nancy. Come on."

It's a losing battle Scott realizes right away. He checks her pulse again. It's even fainter this time, and he can't try chest compressions in fear he'll push the debris further into major organs.

Frosty passes the medical kit, and Scott places gauze across the wound. It soaks with blood almost immediately. Her chest barely rises with a breath.

"Did you call 911?" Scott cries. Frosty nodded. "Where the hell are they?"

"We just had a tornado, Scott," Frosty answers. "I'm sorry."

Scott turns back to Nancy. He knows Frosty is right. After a storm, it can take hours depending on the destruction, but they don't have hours. They may not even have minutes. Don't they know Nancy's going to die if they don't get here now?

Nancy's going to die. 

_No!_

Scott presses against the wound trying again to save her, but the blood only soaks through his fingers. "No, no, Nancy, come on. You have to hold on." 

Nancy doesn't answer. Only a faint beat every few seconds lets him know she's here at all.

Scott scoops her in his arms. "You're, you're going to be fine. Nancy, it's going to be okay. This is just scratch. You've had worse, right?" He stares down at her closed eyes and watches as his tears drop to her cheeks. "I'll even take you to that stupid Christmas dance you wanted to go to last year, and I wouldn't cause I hate dancing. But I'll go this time. I'll even wear that ugly tie you bought me."

There’s only silence. 

"Oh, God, Nancy," he sobs into her neck. She shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happing, but his selfish need to have her close has brought them here. He needs her. Oh how he needs her, and he's about to lose her.

Scott can only watch her now. Her chest lifts slowly and then it stops. He checks her pulse. Nothing. Nancy's gone. 

He's failed another. He's allowed another casualty because he didn't issue a warning soon enough, and this time it's cost the life of the woman he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I had never killed Nancy in any of fics and this idea got stuck in my head. So I wrote it


End file.
